User talk:TeamTaycobsessiveObnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl/@comment-5605779-20120816163728
Here it is, Nikey! Enjoy! ''“You’re sure you want to do this, Juliet?” Stefan asked me. “We don’t have to renew our vows if you don’t want to.” We were at his—more accurately, our—house and in our bedroom. '' ''“Yes, I’m sure,” I answered, taking his face in my hands. “I love you, and we’re together, and that is all that matters.” My husband pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss, and he began to plant kisses on my neck. I moaned in pleasure and his mouth claimed mine once more and we were lost. '' ''I awakened to Stefan’s warm touch, his arm draped lovingly yet protectively over me. I rolled over to face him and I stroked his hair. “Stefan, wake up,” I said quietly. I saw his mouth curve up slightly in a smile, and I gently kissed him. “Wake up. Today’s the day.” He opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at me. '' ''“Yes, it is,” Stefan agreed. “I know you’ll be beautiful. You always are, Juliet.” I climbed atop of him and he combed his hand through my hair. I cupped his face in my hands and granted him a passionate kiss. '' ''“I love you,” I murmured. '' ''“I love you too,” my husband responded. We made love once again, and after it was over, we quickly donned our clothes. “I’ll see you at the altar,” he said, and our lips met once again. After several long moments, we broke apart and went our separate ways. I headed to the chapel, and there, the assistants helped me prepare for the ceremony before we headed to the Falls via carriage, where my husband awaited me. I felt a slight pang of guilt for disallowing my father to escort me down the aisle, but I disregarded it. He had shattered all of my faith in him by giving the Alchemists my daughter, and I could never—would never—trust him again. Once we arrived, I stepped out of the carriage, clutching my bouquet of roses. I Was Glad began to play as I made my way down the aisle, beaming. Stefan was clearly stunned by exquisiteness, and I smiled at him. I could not put into words how grateful I was to have him in my life. He was the one I could count on the most. I knew he would always be there for me when I needed him, and that he would always love and protect me. Once I made it to the altar, I gave it to my cousin Samantha before joining hands with Stefan. '' ''“You’re beautiful,” Stefan whispered to me, and I smiled. '' ''The minister began to speak. “Friends and loved ones, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment. A commitment between Stefan and Juliet to love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Stefan and Juliet, there are many things I could say to the two of you today. But, instead, I choose to listen to the words you have for each other...Juliet.” '' ''“Stefan Winchester, we have been through so much together,” I began, feeling tears burning in my eye and falling down my cheeks, “and through it all, throughout my mistakes and regrets, you have always been there for me, protecting me and loving me unconditionally. You are more than love to me; you are everything. I love you, Stefan. I always have, and I always will.” '' ''It was Stefan’s turn to speak. “Juliet, my darling, on our wedding day, I promised you many things, including my faithfulness. It is with deep sorrow and regret that I broke that promise, and I realize now that I took you for granted, and for that I am sorry. You complete me, Juliet. I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I have fallen in love many times…always with you. I love you, Juliet Hathaway. You are, and always will be, my dream.” '' ''“Do you, Stefan Winchester, continue to take Juliet Hathaway as your beloved wife? Do you promise to continue to love her, honor her, comfort her, and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?” the minister asked. '' ''“I do,” answered Stefan, gazing deeply and lovingly into my eyes. '' ''“And do you, Juliet Hathaway, continue to take Stefan Winchester as your beloved husband? Do you promise to continue to love him, honor him, comfort him, and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?” '' ''“I do,” I said. '' ''“Stefan and Juliet, you both have wedding rings as outward symbols of your commitment to each other. The unbroken and never-ending circle of your rings symbolizes your never-ending love for each other. '' ''Stefan, hold Juliet’s hand, touch her ring, symbolically giving it to her again, and say to her these words: '' ''‘From this day forward, I recommit myself to you, and this ring is a symbol of my love for you.’” '' ''Holding my hand, Stefan touched my wedding ring. “From this day forward, I recommit myself to you, and this ring is a symbol of my love for you.” '' ''“Juliet, hold Stefan’s hand, touch his ring, symbolically giving it to him again, and say to him these words: ‘From this day forward, I recommit myself to you, and this ring is a symbol of my love for you.” '' ''I held my husband’s hand and touched his wedding ring. “From this day forward, I recommit myself to you, and this ring is a symbol of my love for you.” '' ''“Stefan and Juliet, having witnessed your renewed vows, by the authority vested in me by the laws of the state of Virginia, I hereby affirm your commitment to continue as husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss.” '' ''Stefan’s lips met mine in a passionate kiss and I threw my arms around my husband. The congregation burst into applause as we kissed, and it felt like there were only two people in the world: myself and my husband. We were lost in our love and passion for one another, and after several long moments, we ended our kiss before walking back down the aisle, hand-in-hand. The reception took place in the town’s local ballroom, the same place where our reception took place on our wedding day. We made our entrance to the sound of applause as the music began to play. I linked my arms around his neck, his hands on my waist, as we circled around the room. '' ''“We did it,” I said. “Against the odds, we’ve made it.” '' ''“Yes, we have,” he agreed, and paused briefly. “I love you, you know that?” '' ''“I love you too,” I said softly, and felt the tender pressure of his lips on mine. Everyone applauded, and we broke our kiss, gazing into each other’s eyes. I loved him so much that it hurt. The next few hours went by quickly as we danced with our friends and family. After some time, I found myself dancing with Dimitri. '' ''“Dzhul’etta,” he began, but I cut him off. '' ''“Dimitri, I don’t want to do this right now,” I told him. '' ''“I’m not here to ruin anything,” Dimitri went on. There was clear emotion in his eyes and voice. “I am here to say goodbye.” '' ''I was shocked. “Goodbye? What do you mean ‘goodbye?’’ My voice broke. As much as I loved Stefan, I still deeply cared about Dimitri. '' ''“I can’t be in your life anymore, Juliet,” he explained. “I’m still in love with you, and I don’t want my love for you to destroy your marriage like it almost did several months ago.” We both knew he was referring to our brief love affair that had occurred while my husband was under the Originals’ compulsion. '' ''“Dimitri, you don’t have to leave town because of this,” I countered. “I care about you, I really do.” '' ''“You know that isn’t enough for me,” he said, and sighed sadly. “You know I don’t want to leave, Dzhul’etta, but I have to. I love you.”I knew he wanted to kiss me goodbye. He ended our dance and walked out of the ballroom, leaving me with nobody to dance with. Fortunately, it was time for the dinner and speeches. '' ''My father went up to the podium and began to speak. I couldn’t help but feel a stab of resentment towards him for even bothering to attend the vow renewal. “It is said that love is the most powerful force in the universe, and at first, I didn’t believe it until Stefan and Juliet’s wedding day and I still see it even today. I still see their love for one another and how true, unconditional and everlasting it is. To the bride and groom!” Everyone raised their glass in honor of me and my husband and took a swig. I was surprised to see Stefan make his way up to the stage and he began, “My wife and I, we’ve been through a lot the past couple of years. We’ve both made mistakes that we regret, but through it all, the only thing that kept us together was love. I love Juliet more than anything else in the world, and I feel complete knowing she feels the same way about me. Thus, I’d like to propose a toast to my wife. Thank you, Juliet, for everything. I love you.” '' ''I smiled at him as he made his way back to his seat. I tenderly kissed him after he sat down, holding his face in my hands. Several of our guests gave their speeches before it was time for the last dance. Stefan led me back out to the dance floor, pulling me into his arms as the music played. “I can’t wait until we’re alone together,” I murmured, gazing into his eyes. '' ''“We will,” he responded just as quietly. “I remember the first time we made love; it was one of the best nights of my life.” '' ''“Yes, it was,” I said. “You were my first, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you.” '' ''“As I love you,” my husband told me, and our lips united. The kiss was gentle, but it slowly grew passionate and deep. Stefan planted a kiss on my neck, and I barely stifled a moan. I didn’t want everyone to think we were about to make love on the dancefloor. He lifted his head up and kissed me again, this time hard, cupping my face in his hands. We kissed for what could have been forever when we heard the music stop. I was breathless from our moment of intense passion and said, “Looks like that’s our cue.” Hand-in-hand, we made our way out of the ballroom to the sound of applause. We made our way to the wedding limo, and I blew a few kisses to the crowd. The driver revved up the limo and took us back home. When we arrived, we went into the house and changed our attire. I knew we were travelling out of town for our honeymoon simply by our need to change clothes. I donned a simple black dress and stiletto heels, while my husband donned a buttoned shirt, jeans and shoes. After I was done changing, I stepped out from behind the changing curtain and asked, “How do I look?” '' ''Stefan turned to face me and smiled. “You’re beautiful,” he said softly. He drew closer to me and lightly kissed me, his lips brushing mine. “How about that honeymoon?” '' ''I wrapped my arms around him and met his loving gaze. “That sounds great to me.” '' Don't worry; the story isn't all rainbows and kittens. Shit happens really soon.